The Handsome Man
by RedPurpleRose
Summary: It was the worst day in Yamaguchi Tadashi's life, until suddenly a handsome man entered the restaurant he worked in. Then, the man became a regular.


p style="text-align: left;"strongI haven't updated a long time. I have fics I have to finish. I'm awful. But here is a oneshot that I just couldn't help myself and write it. I started thinking about this ship as a crack ship, but god dammit, I fell in love with it. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEnjoy :)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(Sorry for any mistakes I made, English is not my first language)./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Sometimes it's funny how unpredictable life is. Fate and luck have their own rules, also love. From time to time, all three work together. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"It was an awful day for Yamaguchi Tadashi. He was late for his classes that morning, almost got hit by a car on his way to the university, was late on paying the rent and he had a fight with his ex. And to make things worse, the hottest person in the entire world entered the restaurant where he worked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Needless to say, Yamaguchi got distracted, and it always ended badly when he was daydreaming. The man was taller than Yamaguchi- the man himself was fairly tall-and had a muscular body of an athlete. He had a fabulous brown hair, of which Yamaguchi wondered what sensation he would get from running his fingers through that hair. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"The man wasn't alone. He was followed by a grumpy man, slightly shorter than the handsome man who had spiky black hair. The hostess, the beautiful Shimizu Kyoko, greeted them and the two sat down by a table in the center of the restaurant. Yamaguchi tried to hide, waiting for other waiter to serve the men, but everyone else was busy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"The hostess noticed he tried to hide and she started walking towards him. Everyone looked at her as she passed by, admiring her beauty. That night she braided her long black hair and wore a blue dress that emphasized her blue eyes- even Yamaguchi could tell she looked great. "Is everything okay, Yamaguchi?" she asked him when she approached to him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Yes, everything is fine," he stuttered. "Why would it be?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Then why are you hiding?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Yamaguchi how much the 'there-is-super-hot-guy-and-I-know-I-will-end-up-screwing-things-over' excuses would convince Shimizu. "I just went to the kitchen to see if one of the orders is ready."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""But you don't have any costumers right now," she said. "Are you, by chance, nervous because of the guy who sits there? Because the moment he stepped inside you have been hiding like a zebra running away from the lion."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""I have a very low game," Yamaguchi admitted. "And I know I'm going to make a mistake."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""I know you won't," said Shimizu. "Daichi is here tonight, working extra hours."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Yamaguchi completely forgot his boss was still around. He couldn't believe he acted this ridiculously. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Besides," she added, "why does it matter? Just go to that table like you would do any other day."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Yeah, you are right," he said. "It's just a guy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""What is taking them so long?" complained Iwaizumi Hajime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Both men, who were childhood friends, finished their job for that day. Oikawa Tooru, the CEO of a famous company, insisted they would go to Karasuno restaurant. Iwaizumi denied it, but Oikawa knew he had a crush on the hostess. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Oikawa wanted to make a comment when suddenly a slender tall man approached them. He was absolutely the cutest person Oikawa had ever seen. The fact he had freckles just made it better. When he came closer, Oikawa could see he was very nervous. His voice was shaking when he talked. "M… May I take you… your order?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Oikawa smiled at him. "Calm down, we are just two men sitting together at a restaurant-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Hey, don't make it sound like we are on a date!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Oikawa ignored his friend. "So stop being so tense."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"The waiter took a deep breath. "Sorry," he apologized. He was sweet. So sweet, that at that moment, Oikawa wanted to skip the meal and eat the boy instead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""It's okay," said Oikawa. The waiter wrote down their order and walked away. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""And the wolf slowly and quietly stepped closer to the sheep, waiting for the right moment to attack the prey. You can see the hunger in his eyes," Iwaizumi said. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""You need to stop watching National Geographic when you work out," said Oikawa. "And why do compare me to a predator?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""That's because you have the face of one."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""You are so mean, Iwa-chan!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Yamaguchi walked away from the table. He was daydreaming about the handsome man and didn't notice another waiter who was carrying a full tray of dirty dishes and plates with leftovers. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by broken china and he was covered in sauce. He looked over at table he left. The handsome man giggled while the grumpy one looked at Yamaguchi as if he was an idiot, which he was. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Yamaguchi, are you okay?" asked Nishinoya, the waiter he ran into. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Yes, sorry about that," Yamaguchi apologized to the shorter waiter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Feeling guilty, Yamaguchi helped Nishinoya cleaning the mess. He later gave the order to the chef; only to found out he wrote random lines rather than words. 'Why am I so stupid?' he thought. He couldn't remember the last time he acted so ridiculously because of a guy. Well, he could, but that happened long time ago. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Yamaguchi was glad he still remembered the order. He didn't have to go back and make a bigger idiot out of himself. Shimizu approached him again. "Are you sure you are okay? You should change cloths."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""I'm fine," said Yamaguchi. "I just… I don't really tend to lose my mind over some guy. It's unusual for me. Last I acted like that was when I dated Tsuki."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Maybe it's a good sign," she said. "Maybe it means you are ready to move on."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"There was a point in Shimizu's words. For a long time, Yamaguchi refused to move on after their break up. He lingered on his emotions for a long period. Shimizu tried to talk some sense to him, even making him go on blind dates, but it was all in vain. She was right; he finally showed an interest in another man./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Yeah, you are right," he said with a smile. "Besides, it's not like I'm ever going to see that man ever again." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"By the end of the evening, everything turned out fine. Shimizu talked with the men and the grumpy man's mood seemed to lighten. Both men were satisfied with the food. Yamaguchi gave them the bill and realized it was the last he would see the handsome man. 'Too bad', thought the freckled man, 'I wish I could see him around more.'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"They paid and when they left, Yamaguchi saw the tip. Yamaguchi never got that much and it sure brightened up his mood. "That's not fair," complained Hinata, "I don't ever get high tips." He pouted like a little child, which was funny since he was often mistaken for one./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""What kind of service did you give him?" Nishinoya raised an eyebrow. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""I don't know myself. Guess it's my lucky day," said Yamaguchi. It started as one of the worst days of his life. However, by the end of the day, his luck suddenly changed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Yamaguchi went back to his apartment. He didn't have anything planned for the next day, neither school nor job. He decided to do some cleaning. He gathered everything that reminded him of his ex. He packed all the stuff and the following day he sent it back to the person that stuff belonged to./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""We have a regular," said Hinata. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""What do you mean?" asked Yamaguchi. Hinata pointed at the man who entered the restaurant. To Yamaguchi's surprise, it was the handsome man. Yamaguchi hadn't seen the man for two weeks, so Hinata calling the man 'a regular' was a bit odd. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""He comes here often," Hinata answered. "I guess he really likes this place."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Yamaguchi didn't hesitate for a second and went to table where the handsome man was sitting. He was alone, and he sat at the corner. "Nice seeing you again," said Yamaguchi. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Hello, again," the man smiled at him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""May I take your order?" asked Yamaguchi. The man ordered his food, Yamaguchi served him and at the end of the meal, the man left a big tip. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"The following month they continued the same routine Yamaguchi liked the man, he was kind. He didn't saw the man's friend anymore, so Yamaguchi broke the habit by asking about the man's friend. It wasn't professional, but he didn't care at that moment. Also, he had a feeling the man didn't care either. "I wanted to see you," said the man, "alone. You don't mind, right?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"The words made Yamaguchi blush. "N…No," he mumbled. "I don't mind."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Good," said the man with a smirk. "Considering you have been my waiter for the last month, it's a shame I don't know your name."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Yamaguchi Tadashi," the waiter introduced himself, a little bit too eagerly. He realized he didn't know the man's name either./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Can I please get the bill, Yama-chan?" Hearing the nickname made Yamaguchi's face turn to a dark shade of red. It was the first time someone called him by a nickname. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Yes!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"The left a big tip once again, only that time there was a little note attached with a phone number. Yamaguchi showed it to Shimizu, who didn't look surprised. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""He bribed me to give him your schedule," said Shimizu. "He gave his friend's phone number in exchange. He really wanted to see you again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""Seriously?" asked Yamaguchi. No one ever went that far for him. It felt surprisingly good. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR""I didn't give him your name though," she said. "I thought it was something that should come from you. Are you going to give him a call?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"Yamaguchi looked at the phone number and smiled. Yes, he was going to call Oikawa Tooru. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" dir="RTL" style="text-align: left;" align="right"span dir="LTR"strongThat's it! Please leave a review :)/strong /span/p 


End file.
